Precious Memories
by blueflower1594
Summary: Tiana and Naveen exchangs stories about their parents, but...well..Naveen doesn't have much to tell! Tianaveen. One-shot.


**I absolutely love this movie and this couple, I might have a tiny obsession!**

**I'd like to thank my good friend and sensei in the art of fanfiction: CHICOMAGNIFICO! You rule my master!**

**Disclaimer: You have no idea how badly I wish I owned The Princess and the Frog.**

**11111111111**

'Tiana's Place' was closed and it was a star filled night. Everyone was fast asleep or at least getting there. All except for one couple. They were staring up at the stars on a swing bench.

Tiana was nestled comfortably in her husband's arms and gave a content sigh. After working all day, it was always nice to relax with the man she loved. She looked up at the two biggest stars in the sky. "How's it going, Evangeline? Ray?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" Naveen mumbled. He looked down at his wife.

Tiana turned her head up. "Oh…I was just thinking of Ray." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes at the thought of her friend.

Naveen rubbed her arm. "I know you miss him, my princess. I mean, I do to. He was the first one I told about my feelings for you. However, I find it easier not to think of the dead, then it cannot hurt…."

Tiana sat up. "Naveen, You can't just FORGET about the dead! That's-" she didn't know the right words for it. It was just …wrong.

Naveen raised his hands in submittion. 'I did not say FORGET my love, it is just better not to think about them."

Tiana glared at him. "Please Tiana, do not give me that look. I mean, _plenty _of members of my family have died-"

"What about my daddy? Should I just keep him out of my thoughts?" Tiana demanded. She didn't like to snap at her naïve husband, but she couldn't believe how ridiculous he sounded. She could never pretend her father had never existed.

Naveen instantly felt guilty. He knew how important her father was to her. "I am sorry Tiana, you know I am not the wisest man in the world."

Tiana raised an eyebrow. When did Naveen ever say things like that? However, he wasn't done. He sat up and cleared his throat. "You are the wisest, most gorgeous woman I ever met, and I am your foolish husband."

Tiana stared at him for an entire minute and then burst out laughing. "Did you rehearse that for the next time you got in trouble?" she playfully slapped him on the chest.

Naveen gave her the best puppy-dog pout he could muster. "What are you talking about, my love? Every word I just said is true, no?" He kissed her on the top of her head.

Tiana smiled and resumed her place in her husband's arms. "That's only half true, dear." She enjoyed seeing the confused look on his face.

"Well, which part?" he asked. Tiana just smiled and lay her head on his chest. They were quiet for awhile, just looking at the stars, when Naveen broke the silence.

"Tell me about your father." Tiana's eyes went wide. Naveen had never asked about her father before. She looked at him, quizzically. The Prince laughed at the sight of his wife's face. "You must not think I ALWAYS ignore you when you talk of how great your father was! I would like to know more."

She decided to let the 'always ignore' part drop and looked at the stars again. "He was always there for me. He worked three jobs, but he was never too tired to play with me. He was the one who taught me to work to get what I want."

"So HE is the culprit!" Naveen muttered under his breath. Knowing he was only joking, Tiana playfully kicked him in his leg.

"He always supported my dream, as I supported his. He and momma always read my favorite story to me, no matter how late it was."

"What story was that?" Naveen asked. He was toying with his wife's curls while she talked.

She smiled at him. "The Frog Prince," she answered. Naveen returned the smile. "Didn't you once tell me your mother read that story to you every night?" she continued.

Naveen cleared his throat. "Actually, my mother had the SERVANTS read to me every night." he continued to wrap Tiana's hair around his fingers.

Tiana pulled her hair back and turned to face him. "Tell me about your parents now." she grabbed his hands.

Naveen was quiet and then pulled his hands back. "I would much rather hear more about your father," he whispered.

Tiana frowned. "I tell you about my daddy all the time! I'd like to hear about my in-laws now."

Naveen frowned. "Yeah, but I never actually listen!" he practically pleaded.

Tiana was confused. Why was her husband being so difficult? "Naveen, just tell me a childhood memory with your parents, that's all I ask."

Naveen looked at her a little sadly. Then it struck her. Of COARSE! Naveen's parents were king and queen of Mantonia. Obviously, they never had time to spare for their son. Naveen was raised by servants.

"Oh…Naveen, I'm so sorry. You don't have any childhood memories with them, do you?" she asked.

Naveen shrugged. "It is really not as bad as it sounds," he said, but Tiana could hear a little remorse when he said it.

"You never went to the park with them? You never played ball together?" Then a horrible thought occurred to her. "Naveen, did they even spend your birthday with you?"

Naveen didn't answer, so Tiana took that as a 'no'. "Is that terrible?" he asked.

Tiana reached for his hands again. "No, I just think it's sad." She looked up at his light brown eyes. "You aren't sad about it at all?"

Naveen hesitated before saying, "Only when I see families together. Then I cannot help but feel a little jealous." He would never tell his deepest feelings to anyone, but that was the thing with Tiana: He felt like he could tell her everything.

Tears of pity were starting to sting Tiana's eyes. "So THAT'S why you never pay attention to me when I talk about my daddy. It hurts you." She looked up at the man she loved.

Naveen gave her his boyish smile. 'No, I just get bored." He laughed at the look Tiana gave him. 'I do not know princess, it is not the same with you. I like to hear of YOUR family."

Tiana smiled and stroked the side of his gorgeous face. "I just wish YOU had some precious memories." she whispered. "It's the greatest part of getting older, to look back at all the good times you had."

Naveen looked at the sad expression on his wife's face. Why was she sad? He had something more important than childhood memories:her. Childhood without his parents was in the past, a future with her was now! "Then I shall start making precious memories." he whispered." I shall make them with _you._ The one person I know who would love to spend her life with me." He leaned down and kissed her on her lips.

Tiana gave a content sigh and looked up at the handsome prince. Naveen was right (for a change). It was too late to have any good childhood memories, but she could make sure she gave him the best years of his adulthood.

Like the ones she new he'd give her.

The End

11111111

**I'm sorry, was the ending cheesy? I thought it was sweet, but others might think differently. It may seem a little rushed, but I couldn't think of a way to make the moment last longer. Expect more stories from me, but I need some time to work it out. This was my very first Princess and the Frog fanfic, and I give a special thanks to CHICO MAGNIFICO!**

**Note: Hey, you guys want a tip on writing for Naveen? Notice how he usually doesn't use ippostrafies! He doesn't say things like "Don't" or It's", he usually says it separately, like "Do not" or "It is." Have you all noticed that? Please correct me if I'm wrong.**


End file.
